


Ein Professioneller

by Alisse



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Action & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse
Summary: «У них было железное алиби: примерно во время дерзкой музейной кражи они грабили объект на другом конце города — ради правого дела, разумеется».
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Kudos: 4





	Ein Professioneller

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Professioneller — профессионал (нем.).

Дориана разбудил телефонный звонок. Пытаясь выгадать еще несколько минут сна, он перевернулся, накрыл голову подушкой. Голос Клауса, ответившего на звонок, звучал приглушенно.   
Кажется, Дориану все-таки удалось заснуть. Но ненадолго.  
Клаус сорвал с него одеяло и подушку, рывком раздвинул шторы — в номер хлынул ослепительный солнечный свет. Да который час, в конце концов?..  
— Подъем! — скомандовал Клаус. В Дориана полетела его скомканная одежда. — Быстро одевайся, ты отправляешься со мной в Бонн.  
Дориан сонно заморгал и наконец-то стал способен более-менее адекватно воспринимать действительность. Клаус, полностью собравшийся, закидывал в сумку какие-то вещи.  
— Зачем мне в Бонн? — пробормотал Дориан. — Или НАТО желает получить этот микрофильм непосредственно из моих рук?  
В ответном взгляде Клауса читалось откровенное раздражение.  
— Понятия не имею, что именно случилось, но мне дан более чем четкий приказ доставить тебя в штаб-квартиру НАТО как можно скорее. И проследить, чтобы по пути ты не сбежал сам и ничего никуда не перепрятал. Что и когда ты умудрился спереть, если последние сутки находился под моим присмотром?!  
Дориан сел на кровати, рассеянно скинул одежду на пол. Все равно он не собирался показываться перед Клаусом в том же наряде, в каком был вчера — в эту «командировку» Дориан предусмотрительно взял самые эффектные вещи, в которых смотрелся наиболее выгодно. Пусть Клаус любуется им в разных ипостасях.  
— За последние сутки я не украл ничего, кроме той статуэтки, кражу которой заказывало НАТО, — Дориан зевнул и встал, потягиваясь.  
Клаус возмущенно зафыркал и отвернулся. Как забавно он смущается наготы.  
Из номера они выселялись в спешке, бледный портье в сотый раз извинился за причиненные неудобства. Клаус выслушал его с каменным лицом, а Дориан тихо похихикивал — идея представиться именем, подходящим и мужчине, и женщине, дала ожидаемые плоды: их поселили в номере с двухместной кроватью, приняв за влюбленную парочку, а не за «коллег».  
Однако в Бонне градус веселья резко снизился. В штаб-квартире НАТО их встретили двое мрачных неразговорчивых типов, на фоне которых совсем потерялся агент G. Он пытался что-то жестами сообщить майору — Дориан не был уверен, что это удалось. Статуэтка в сумке, которую он нес при себе, вдруг показалась очень, очень тяжелой.  
Втроем они вошли в светлый просторный кабинет — вотчину шефа. Дверь за ними закрылась бесшумно, отсекая от громил, оставшихся по ту сторону.  
В кабинете кроме шефа был еще один человек: средних лет, худой, с выступающими скулами и глубоко посаженными блестящими черными глазами. В отличие от шефа, сидевшего за столом и беззаботно попивавшего чай или кофе, этот незнакомец нервно мерил кабинет шагами и хищно замер при виде Дориана и Клауса.  
Шеф взял на себя труд представить нежданного гостя. Интерпол. Ой-ой-ой.  
Дориан покосился на Клауса, на окно, закрытое хлипкими жалюзи, на агента G. Прижал к себе крепче сумку с краденой статуэткой. Микрофильм из нее они так и не вытащили.  
— Что вам известно о вчерашнем ограблении, господа? — жестко начал интерполовец, сканируя глазами поочередно то Дориана, то Клауса.  
Они переглянулись. Дориан благоразумно уступил право вести переговоры с этим неприятным типом Клаусу и лишь молча внимал.  
— О каком ограблении идет речь?  
Интерполовец раскрыл записную книжечку, мирно лежавшую на столе шефа, и зачитал:  
— Между двадцатью тремя и двадцатью тремя тридцатью неизвестный похитил картину из Музея Матисса. По свидетельствам очевидцев, это был высокий мужчина с длинными вьющимися светлыми волосами, в очках и белом халате. Злоумышленник предъявил охраннику фальшивое удостоверение, ввел его в заблуждение и поручил вынести картину — якобы для проведения дополнительной экспертизы. После охранник был обнаружен у служебного выхода из музея, одурманенный наркотическим веществом неизвестного происхождения. Краткосрочная память охранника пострадала, события часа, предшествующего потере сознания, начисто стерлись. На месте похищенной картины злоумышленник оставил карточку с подписью «От Эроики с любовью».  
Интерполовец захлопнул записную книжечку и выжидательно уставился на кипящего от возмущения Дориана. Каков нахал! И хватило же кому-то наглости не просто вынести картину во время «ночи в музее» на виду у всех, так еще и свалить вину за содеянное на Эроику!  
— А какую картину украли? — поинтересовался Клаус. — Очередную толстую женщину среди листвы?  
Интерполовец, поморщившись, показал ему уменьшенную копию похищенной картины. Дориан хранил молчание из последних сил: ну не был он поклонником фовизма, не был!  
Клаус бегло осмотрел копию и вернул ее интерполовцу:  
— Ни за что не поверю, что Эроика украл нечто подобное. Совершенно не в его вкусе.  
— Много вы понимаете в чужих вкусах, майор Эбербах! — прошипел интерполовец. И обратил взгляд на Дориана. — Где вы были вчера, герр вор? Имейте в виду: одно слово лжи — и никакое НАТО вас не спасет!  
Дориан оглянулся на Клауса, лихорадочно придумывая правдоподобное объяснение.  
— Мы были в Ницце, но далеко от ограбленного музея, — не дав Дориану высказаться, заявил Клаус, хмурясь.   
Даже назвал гостиницу, где они должны были переночевать, прежде чем разлететься по разным городам: Клаус — с микрофильмом в Бонн, а Дориан — со статуэткой и гонораром сверху в Лондон. Это был всего второй раз, когда НАТО привлекало Эроику, и он тоже шел наперекосяк.  
Интерполовец напирал: что привело их в Ниццу, как они добирались, где были другие агенты...  
Клаус огрызался, но большей частью говорил праву — хотя, на взгляд Дориана, очень уж уклончиво, пусть его ответы и пестрели подкупающими подробностями. Нашла коса на камень: интерполовца учили допрашивать и ловить на нестыковках, а Клауса — отвечать, не отвечая, и ни в коем случае не противоречить себе. Дориан, шеф и почти позабытый агент G следили за этим квазидопросом, как за игрой в теннис. Пока что ни один из игроков не собирался сдаваться. Клаусу придется придумать что-то неординарное, чтобы сбить интерполовца с толку и повернуть этот допрос в свою пользу.  
— Заверяю вас, что Эроика не покидал пределы гостиничного номера с момента, когда мы вселились, и до выселения после звонка от шефа. Могу повторить эти слова под присягой.  
— Это не алиби, — возразил интерполовец. — Если, конечно, вы по какой-то причине не бодрствовали всю ночь, при этом непрерывно держа Эроику в поле зрения.  
Клаус бросил на Дориана короткий убийственный взгляд, его лицо выражало крайнюю степень бешенства. У них было железное алиби: примерно во время дерзкой музейной кражи они грабили объект на другом конце города — ради правого дела, разумеется. Совершить эти два преступления за столь короткий промежуток времени было физически невозможно. Точно так же невозможно было огласить их подлинное местонахождение прошлой ночью.  
«Все знают, что НАТО работает с Эроикой» равно «ни у кого нет доказательств». Но сознаться в том, что сотрудничество имеет место? Признать факт вовлечения НАТО в кражу? Никогда!  
Клаус вперил в интерполовца откровенно ненавидящий взгляд. Набрал в грудь воздуха.  
— Эроика постоянно был у меня на виду.  
— И что же вы там делали? Ну?!  
— Трахались.  
Шокированные таким заявлением, присутствующие уставились на Клауса.  
Первым пришел в себя интерполовец, брезгливо тряхнул записной книжечкой.  
— Как долго? Нас интересует промежуток времени...  
— Всю ночь, — перебил его Клаус.  
Взгляд интерполовца помимо его воли скользнул ниже пояса брюк майора.  
— Всю... ночь?..  
— А что вас удивляет? Мы молоды, ведем здоровый образ жизни и занимаемся спортом.  
Агенты переваривали столь смелое заявление, в повисшем безмолвии раздался звонкий голосок G:  
— Как я завидую...  
Кому именно завидует агент G, осталось загадкой. Интерполовец продолжал расспросы: что за гостиница, кто может подтвердить факт их нахождения в ней, видел ли кто-то, как они входили в номер...  
Клаус сперва отвечал, но его терпения хватило ненадолго.  
— Какие еще подробности вам нужны? Кто кого и в каких позах поимел?  
Интерполовец пошел пятнами от ярости.  
— Я не могу зафиксировать нечто подобное в рапорте! Это будет скандал!  
— Тогда напишите что-нибудь по своему вкусу! — рявкнул Клаус.  
Некоторое время они мерялись взглядами. Интерполовец уступил первым, уткнулся в свою записную книжечку и начал торопливо писать. Дориан, вытянув шею, подглядел лаконичное: «Алиби подтверждено майором К.Х. Эбербахом».  
— Надеюсь, это того стоило, майор! — свирепо выпалил интерполовец и, наконец, удалился, с грохотом закрыв дверь.  
Воцарилась блаженная тишина.  
Агент G влюбленными глазами смотрел на Клауса, в котором бурлило негодование по поводу этой идиотской ситуации и не менее дурацкой кражи в такое неудачное время. Шеф беззвучно шевелил губами — видимо, мысленно уже сочинял рапорт. Дориан благоразумно помалкивал, не выпуская сумку из рук.  
И все-таки с уходом интерполовца атмосфера стала чуть менее накаленной. Шеф, откашлявшись, обратился к Клаусу:  
— Что ж, майор... должен признать, что недооценил вашу преданность делу. У меня была мысль заявить о вашей, — он кивнул на Дориана, — якобы любовной связи. Но побоялся, что вы меня пристрелите на месте, несмотря на субординацию.  
— Сделал бы это с превеликим удовольствием, — процедил Клаус, сложив руки на груди. Метнул на Дориана очередной кинжально острый взгляд. — Что стоишь? Доставай уже эту хрень, из-за которой весь сыр-бор!  
Дориан сокрушенно вздохнул: только Клаус мог так непочтительно обозвать чудесную бронзовую статуэтку семнадцатого века.  
Микрофильм благополучно перекочевал к шефу под неусыпным вниманием Клауса, а статуэтка вернулась к новому владельцу. О гонораре в свете последних событий Дориан не заикался: все равно Джеймс стрясет с НАТО все до последнего пфеннига.  
— Герр Эроика. — Шеф, вертя в руках микрофильм, пожевал губами. — Думаю, вам не нужно напоминать, что этой ночью...  
— Мы с майором Эбербахом были заняты друг другом в шикарном люксе, — закончил за него Дориан с коварной полуусмешкой.  
— Почему в люксе? — удивился шеф. — С каких пор на такие излишества выделяют бюджет?  
Ему ответил Клаус — еще более злым и недовольным тоном, чем обычно:  
— Лорд Глория представился как Мишель при бронировании номера. Его сочли женщиной, а нас — какой-то юбилейной парой молодоженов. И заселили в люкс вместо нормального номера.  
Агент G издал мученический стон: ночь наедине с майором! В Ницце! В роскошном люксе с видом на море! Жизнь несправедлива...  
— Ну, рад за вас... с лордом Глорией, — шеф ухмыльнулся в усы.  
Клаус отчетливо скрипнул зубами.  
Дориан решил, что настало подходящее время и для его выступления.  
— Не имею понятия, кто украл эту картину, но достану его из-под земли, — пообещал он. — Все-таки я профессионал, пусть и в нетрадиционной сфере, и моя честь оказалась серьезно задета.  
Клаус закатил глаза: слишком много высокопарных слов, на его вкус.  
На мгновение их взгляды пересеклись. Дориан целомудренно потупился.  
— Майор, вы не могли бы отвезти меня в гостиницу? Боюсь, я не настолько люблю самолеты, чтобы немедленно вылетать в Лондон. Даже если билеты будут оплачены НАТО.  
— Сам как-нибудь доберешься.  
Дориан вскинул на него взгляд, исполненный вселенской скорби:  
— А если этот ужасный агент Интерпола поймает меня и подвергнет страшным пыткам? Я не смогу молчать!  
Клаус, как раз собиравшийся закурить, не донес зажигалку до сигареты.  
— Я не дал упечь тебя за решетку, а ты еще и шантажировать меня будешь?!  
Агент G и шеф наблюдали за бесплатным шоу с неиссякаемым удовольствием.  
Дориан, конечно же, выторговал себе почетный эскорт из целого майора НАТО — на его сторону переметнулся шеф. Агент G предусмотрительно изображал нейтралитет, но всей душой явно был на стороне Дориана.  
— Агент G, проводите... нашего внештатного специалиста, — распорядился Клаус, получив от начальства установку в течение четверти часа покинуть здание штаб-квартиры НАТО, проводить лорда Глорию и не возвращаться до следующего рабочего дня.  
Ловко сработано. Очень ловко.  
— Майор Эбербах настоящий профессионал! — с восторженным придыханием говорил агент G, сопровождая Дориана к выходу. — Как он хитро повернул разговор в нужное русло! И не оставил Интерполу ни единого шанса придраться к вашему присутствию в Ницце!  
— А у него не будет проблем из-за такого скандального заявления? — полюбопытствовал Дориан. Хотя где Клаус и где репутационные риски.  
— Да бросьте, лорд Глория, никто в здравом уме не поверит, что майор говорил правду! — спохватившись, агент G прижал ладонь ко рту. — Ой, простите...  
Дориан развел руками. Агент G сочувственно и виновато улыбнулся, прочтя этот жест как «увы, Железный Клаус неприступен, как лучшая из немецких крепостей». На самом деле Дориан имел в виду «если бы вы только знали, мистер G, как страстно мы с майором провели прошедшую ночь».  
Обычно после миссии у них бывал быстрый секс или спешные ласки в каком-нибудь мало-мальски подходящем месте, иной раз — лишь несколько поцелуев украдкой. И на этот раз, имея в распоряжении целую ночь, настоящую кровать и прочие изыски, они могли позволить себе в кои-то веки не торопиться, а насладиться друг другом сполна.  
— Селяви, мистер G.

***

Дориан курил, дожидаясь Клауса на парковке.  
Он прекрасно помнил, как это произошло в первый раз. Их занесло в Альпы, погоня-перестрелка, горы-горы-горы. Лавина, в которой они чудом уцелели. И богом забытый охотничий или пастуший домик, приспособленный туристами-экстремалами под собственные нужды.  
Было зверски холодно, и с трудом растопленный камин, в котором было совсем немного дров, нескоро смог бы прогреть избушку. Дориана колотило от стужи и пережитого ужаса: буйство стихии, против которой человек совершенно бессилен, потрясло его куда больше пули, прожужжавшей у самого виска. Он старался занять себя делом, вместе с Клаусом обыскивая их временное обиталище. Нашлось немного еды и пара бутылок крепкого алкоголя. Надо было продержаться около суток.  
Они распивали спиртное, в обнимку сидя почти вплотную к камину. Было настолько зябко, что даже Клаус перестал пороть чушь по поводу «вопросов дисциплины». Промокшая от растаявшего снега одежда сиротливо висела у входа, а они кутались в одно прохудившееся одеяло на двоих, стуча зубами от холода.  
Запах рома — откуда только в горах Швейцарии взялся ром? — возвращал к жизни. Время ползло чудовищно медленно, сна не было ни в одном глазу. Дориан думал о том, что у него был один шанс на миллион безнаказанно прижиматься к почти обнаженному Клаусу, и этот шанс чудом реализовался — жаль только, что при таких напряженных обстоятельствах.  
В какой-то момент дрожь от холода превратилась в совсем другую дрожь. Особенно когда Клаус задевал его своим телом, принимая бутылку или вороша дрова в камине. Дориан задерживал дыхание, лишь бы не выдать себя неосторожным стоном. Совсем не хотелось оказаться за стенами избушки в разгар снежной бури.  
Чтобы отвлечься, Дориан затянул «Боже, храни королеву» — и, судя по выбору песни, он был уже очень пьян. Клаус, поворчав, спел марш танковых войск — тот самый, который Дориан уже слышал в его исполнении. Потом они в два голоса провыли нечто, похожее на «Императорский гимн» Гайдна, и Дориан переключился на репертуар Queen. Клаус беззастенчиво солгал, что не знает ни слов, ни музыки, хотя иной раз, отхлебнув из бутылки, шевелил губами, беззвучно подпевая. На его волосах и лице плясали огненные отблески, и у Дориана перехватывало дыхание — совсем как в той песне, которую он, охрипнув, пел вполголоса.  
Опустевшая бутылка рома выскользнула из рук и с глухим стуком покатилась по полу. А на Дориана накатила пьяная смелость, и так захотелось воплотить свой шанс — один на миллиард — на поцелуй с Клаусом. На один маленький, единственный горько-сладкий поцелуй — и даже не жалко будет после оказаться на лютом морозе.  
Дориан, неловко развернувшись, потянулся вперед. Клаус мог бы уклониться, если бы захотел. Но не уклонился.  
Они целовались с неистовством людей, чудом избежавших смерти. Цепляясь друг за друга, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, слепо, страстно, жадно. Дориан даже не заметил, когда Клаус содрал с его плеч одеяло, и стонал, запрокинув голову, под новыми и новыми поцелуями.  
Перед глазами плыло, спине было жестко на деревянном полу. У Дориана тогда промелькнула тоскливая мысль, что Клаусу, возможно, было безразлично, с кем заниматься сексом. Просто способ отвлечься, отпраздновать очередную победу жизни над почти случившейся смертью. Но самому Дориану было далеко не все равно, чьи руки обнимали его, чьи губы прокладывали по телу терпкие алкогольные поцелуи.  
У него остались очень смутные воспоминания о той ночи, тесно переплетенные со сновидениями под завывания вьюги за крошечным окном. Он не был уверен, что из того, что он помнит, было наяву, а что — всего лишь привиделось. В память врезалось, как Клаус нависал над ним, похожий на могущественное и неумолимое божество войны. Половина лица тонула в глубокой тени, глаза лихорадочно сверкали — не зеленые даже, а будто красноватые из-за отражающегося в них пламени. Дориан приподнялся на локте, поймал губы Клауса своими. И это словно окончательно прорвало плотину.  
Дориан заснул как убитый на без малого двенадцать часов. К моменту его пробуждения Клаус уже был полностью одет, сосредоточен на обнаружившемся в домике радио и абсолютно не настроен на разговоры.  
Дориан бы совсем не удивился, если бы Клаус сделал вид, что ничего не было, или и вовсе заявил, что только такому извращенцу, как Эроика, могло привидеться подобное непотребство. Это бы разбило сердце, но совсем не удивило, нет. Но Клаус молчал, и в этом молчании угадывалось скрытое напряжение.  
Их следующая встреча состоялась неожиданно скоро — всего через несколько недель, в Марселе. Дориан собирался посетить аукцион в Париже, но перед тем — взять небольшой перерыв и обдумать в тишине и покое все произошедшее.  
Но вместо мирного отдыха ему выпало вновь поучаствовать в бешеной гонке по городу, спасаясь от КГБ. Пути судьбы неисповедимы: вероятность оказаться с Клаусом в одном городе и столкнуться нос к носу была ничтожно мала. И все же они вместе петляли по улочкам, пока не оторвались от преследователей.  
Вечерело. Дориан, упершись ладонями в колени, пытался отдышаться. Клаус, недовольно пыхтя, расхаживал перед ним, разговаривая больше с самим собой, чем с Дорианом.  
— Я не могу вернуться на конспиративную квартиру в одиночку, — сердито выговаривал он, чеканя шаг. — Мои подчиненные прибудут к утру. Нет смысла использовать документы на чужое имя, чтобы скоротать одну ночь. Пусть и холодную.  
Он резко замолчал, уставился на Дориана.  
— Хмпф... В какой гостинице ты, говоришь, остановился?  
Дориан моментально выпалил название, боясь спугнуть удачу.  
Клаус, ворча о развращенности и декадентских привычках, велел показывать дорогу. Словно не ему требовалась помощь, а он оказывал Дориану высочайшее благоволение своим присутствием. Впрочем, как и всегда.  
По пути Дориану лезли в голову какие-то бессвязные цитаты и поговорки, что-то вроде «куй железо, пока горячо» и «молния не бьет в одно и то же место дважды».  
В номере Клаус снял пальто, ослабил галстук, а потом снял и его тоже, аккуратно разложив на спинке стула. Обошел все комнаты, послушал телефон, проверил стеллажи — словом, паранойя не дремала. Дориан тем временем успел заказать ужин в номер, рассудив, что Клаус скорее останется голодным, чем скомпрометирует себя присутствием в ресторане в компании Эроики. К тому же идиллическая тишина номера дарила ложное ощущение интимности. Можно было немного помечтать и представить, что присутствие Клауса не случайность, а его добрая воля. Дориан невольно улыбнулся мысли, что у них могло бы быть настоящее свидание, если бы только Клаус не воспламенялся от одного намека на неуставную романтику.  
— Вина, майор?  
— _Nein_. Я не пью во время миссий.  
— В самом деле? А в Испании с Мишей вы очень даже пили. Почти на брудершафт.  
— Хорошо, переформулирую. Я предпочитаю больше не употреблять спиртное, когда ты ошиваешься поблизости. Так доходчивее?  
Дориан сделал глоток, оценил роскошный рубиновый цвет вина. Смог удержать при себе первые несколько ответов, пришедших на ум.  
— Ты так говоришь, дарлинг, как будто я намеренно споил тебя и гнусно воспользовался обстоятельствами. А между тем ты был совсем не против моего общества.  
Дориан в расстроенных чувствах отпил еще вина: есть совершенно расхотелось.  
На свете все же была вещь, способная испортить Клаусу аппетит, и ею оказалось обсуждение спонтанного, почти случайного секса. Он выразительно посмотрел на бокал в руках Дориана:  
— Ведешь себя так, словно хочешь повторить.  
— Да, — негромко ответил Дориан, поймав его взгляд. — Я бы этого хотел.  
— Тебе не хватило одного раза, чтобы внести мое имя в свой список постельных побед?  
Дориан дернулся, как от пощечины.  
— У меня нет никакого списка. А если бы и был, я бы его порвал и выбросил после того, как встретил тебя.  
— Тогда чего ты от меня хочешь? — разъяренно прошипел майор. — Декларации любви и охапки цветов? Чтобы я смотрел на тебя щенячьими глазами? Банального секса?  
 _Взаимности_.  
Но, скажи Дориан нечто подобное, майор поднял бы его на смех и бросил бы одну из обычных презрительно-едких реплик, не зная, что несколькими словами убивает вернее, чем убил бы прицельным выстрелом в сердце из своего «Магнума».  
Ведомый инстинктом самосохранения, вслух Дориан ответил другое:  
— Разве секс с тобой может быть банальным, мой дорогой майор?  
На кокетливый тон «дорогой майор» поморщился:  
— Так я и думал.  
Он достал из початой пачки сигарету и прикурил, выдохнул облачко сизого дыма. Из-за сигареты его следующие слова были слегка невнятными — и этой было одной из причин, почему Дориан едва не решил, что ослышался.  
— Секс без взаимных обязательств. Никаких признаний в любви и прочих глупостей. Потрахались и разбежались.  
Дориан тихо вздохнул. Он не порицал подобные отношения и, пожалуй, мог даже попробовать нечто подобное, если бы речь шла о ком-то другом. Но Клаус — иное дело. Железное исключение из любого правила. А потому Дориан с усилием улыбнулся, держась знакомого выверенного курса.  
— Не наговаривайте, майор. Я предпочитаю что-то более определенное и более романтичное.  
Клаус одарил его странным взглядом.  
— Это был не вопрос о твоих предпочтениях, Эроика. Это было предложение. И у тебя ровно тридцать секунд, чтобы принять его.  
Дориан моргнул, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное, но звуки отказывались складываться в слова, несущие мало-мальский смысл. Майор — что?..  
— Что?.. — беспомощно переспросил Дориан, откровенно не веря своим ушам.  
— Двадцать секунд, — коротко ответил Клаус, неотрывно глядя на кончик сигареты в своей руке.  
— Майор, объяснитесь! — взмолился Дориан. — Вам нужно прикрытие? НАТО нужно прикрытие? С чего такое предложение? Почему сейчас?!  
— Десять секунд, — бесстрастно отозвался Клаус и снова затянулся.  
Это шутка, — решил Дориан. — Жестокая и глупая шутка. Или миссия — жестокая и глупая миссия. Это не может быть всерьез. Это...  
— Я согласен! — выпалил он раньше, чем успел подумать о последствиях.  
Клаус кивнул — скорее собственным мыслям, чем прозвучавшему ответу, — и потушил сигарету в пепельнице.  
— Раздевайся.  
Не доживаясь ответа, он начал методично расстегивать манжеты, потом ворот и ниже, пока под рубашкой не показалась целомудренно-белая майка.  
— Ну? — рявкнул Клаус, и знакомый тон подействовал на Дориана отрезвляюще.  
Он торопливо начал стаскивать через голову свою одежду, боясь, что Клаус через секунду передумает, оставив его умирать от сожалений о несбывшейся надежде.  
Шелковая туника запуталась в волосах, и Дориан рванул ее со сдавленными проклятьями: каждое мгновенье на счету!  
— Стой, не дергайся, — глухо велел Клаус, и Дориан тотчас замер, так и не избавившись от злосчастной туники.  
Кожа покрылась мурашками от того, что до нее случайно дотронулись загрубевшие пальцы, Дориан закусил губу, боясь издать хоть один лишний звук. Клаус аккуратно высвободил его волосы, отбросил одежду в сторону безо всяких церемоний — для него это была просто тряпка, а не произведение дизайнерского искусства, стоящее, помимо прочего, уйму денег, о чем не уставал напоминать Джеймс.  
Секунду ничего не происходило — Дориан лишь чувствовал присутствие Клауса за спиной, напряжение, искрившее между ними сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде. Он ждал прикосновения, но все равно оно оказалось внезапным — горячая, мозолистая от оружия ладонь на плече, знакомая, но одновременно непривычная. Дориан не помнил, чтобы Клаус хоть когда-то прикасался к нему подобным образом, был настолько близко. Так медленно проводил рукой по руке, потом назад, по предплечью и к шее, убирая волосы.  
Дориан ожидал продолжения, но все равно чуть вздрогнул, когда Клаус прижался губами к обнаженной шее. Дориан едва держался, чтобы не развернуться, не вцепиться в Клауса и не поцеловать его со всем пылом, что копился не один год. Но он принуждал себя стоять тихо, не мешая Клаусу настороженно изучать его тело руками и губами, опасаясь сделать что-то не так и навеки лишить себя шанса по-настоящему, в трезвом уме и твердой памяти попробовать его. Дориан смотрел прямо в стену перед собой, где дорисовывал смутным теням черты себя и Клауса и жадно впитывал зрелище, которое не мог увидеть, но мог почувствовать. Это было невероятно. И невозможно ни в одной из вселенных. И это было взаправду. И лучше всего, что Дориану только доводилось испытывать в жизни.  
Дориан выгнулся, всхлипнул, ощутив твердый член Клауса, вдавившийся ему между ягодиц. Никогда в жизни, даже в самых смелых фантазиях, он не мог вообразить, чтобы Клаус прижимал его к себе так крепко. И эти жаркие, долгие, бесстыжие поцелуи в шею, за ухом, и твердая хватка ладоней на бедрах, и невозможная, запредельная близость Клауса стирали для Дориана все границы миров, оставляя лишь острое, почти болезненное чувство наконец-то свершившегося чуда.  
Клаус толкнул его на кровать, придавил собственным весом, пригвоздив руки к постели, чувствительно куснул за загривок, в плечо, спину. Уверенные, сильные ладони скользили по коже, по внутренней стороне бедер, вынуждая раскрыться, отдаться. Дориан вцепился в простыни, закусил край подушки, душа собственные вскрики, но не удержался от протяжного стона, когда руки Клауса — боже, эти руки!.. — развели его ягодицы, и скользкие пальцы коснулись входа.  
Дориан пытался ухватиться за мысль, откуда его целомудренному, полному гомофобии майору столько знать о сексе между мужчинами, но движение пальцев внутри, и горячие поцелуи в спину и основание шеи плавили его, жгли заживо — пока, наконец, у Дориана не осталось ни единой мысли, кроме как умоляюще простонать:  
— Клаус!.. Пожалуйста!..  
Рывком потянув на себя, Клаус заставил его подняться на четвереньки, и Дориан выгнулся ему навстречу, задыхаясь и дрожа от предвкушения. Клаус проталкивался внутрь медленно, словно испытывая собственную выдержку, а Дориан нетерпеливо подавался назад, стараясь насадиться глубже, резче — его удерживала лишь железная хватка на бедрах и низкое предупреждающее рычание, в котором едва ли можно было разобрать слова на немецком.  
Стены гостиничного номера наверняка повидали всякое, но Дориан все равно зажмурился и вцепился зубами в наволочку, давя рвущиеся из горла стоны, когда Клаус, по-прежнему крепко держа его за бедра, начал двигаться: сперва неспешно и осторожно, а потом все быстрее, глубже, сводя с ума.  
— Можешь кричать, — выдохнул Клаус, и Дориан, словно дожидаясь только этого приглашения, захлебнулся криком, запрокинув голову.  
Они рухнули на кровать. Дориан, тяжело дыша, повернул голову, безмолвно и безошибочно угадав момент — и горячий требовательный рот наконец-то накрыл его собственный, сминая и подчиняя. И это был лучший поцелуй в жизни Дориана: самый сладостный, самый желанный, самый упоительный. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди от восторга.  
Перевернувшись, Дориан обхватил Клауса руками и ногами, увлекая в новые поцелуи. Когда-то ему казалось, что один благосклонный взгляд, одно объятие, один поцелуй вознесут его на вершину блаженства — а теперь хотелось еще и еще. Он был голоден до Клауса так, как сам не мог представить.  
Дориан нервно облизнул саднящие губы, глядя на Клауса пьяными, шальными глазами.  
— Еще?..  
— А не боишься, что не сможешь встать поутру?  
Дориан широко улыбнулся:  
— Этого того стоит.  
 _Все что угодно стоит того, чтобы ты смотрел на меня так, как смотришь сейчас, Клаус. Пожалуйста, пусть это длится как можно дольше. Пусть это длится вечность..._  
...Дориан проснулся в сумерках, сонно зашарил рукой по постели. Пусто.  
Он резко сел, озираясь. Клауса нигде не было. Ушел, не попрощавшись?..  
Нет, в ванной шумела вода.  
Дориан упал обратно на кровать со вздохом облегчения. Перевернулся на живот, обняв подушку. Зевнул. Тело ломило, разливалась такая приятная сытая усталость. Прищурившись, Дориан посмотрел на часы: пять утра. Боже, какая рань!..  
Кажется, он снова задремал и очнулся, уловив движение рядом. Клаус уже почти оделся — осталось застегнуть рубашку и вернуть на законное место галстук. Удивительно, как он вечером умудрился раздеться, не измяв одежду. Профессионал, однако.  
— Доброе утро, — произнес Дориан, не отрывая взгляда от Клауса. Голос звучал более хрипло и низко, чем обычно.  
— _Gutenmorgen_ , — ровно отозвался Клаус и включил торшер.  
Дориан зажмурился от яркого света, проморгался, привыкая. Клаус был уже около зеркала, тщательно приводя себя в порядок. Ни единого следа бурной ночи. Обширная практика?..  
Клаус покосился на Дориана в зеркало, пальцы замерли на пуговицах.  
— Ты... все нормально?  
— Более чем, — Дориан снова зевнул. — Полагаю, приглашать тебя остаться на завтрак бесполезно?  
Клаус только коротко качнул головой:  
— _Nein_ , — и вернулся к своему галстуку.  
Дориан поборол искушение предложить ему свои услуги и украсть поцелуй на прощание, опасаясь, что это выйдет за рамки «потрахались — разбежались», которые очертил для них Клаус. Возможно, чуть позже, если... _когда_ Клаус подпустит к себе ближе, изменив его статус с просто удобного любовника на возлюбленного.  
— Надеюсь, сегодня ты не будешь путаться у нас под ногами, — заявил Клаус напоследок.  
Дориан усмехнулся, не вставая с постели:  
— Взаимно, дорогой.  
Клаус с грохотом закрыл дверь. Дориан, безудержно счастливый, рассмеялся ему вслед: майор, невежливо так шуметь ранним утром!  
Он перекатился на ту сторону кровати, где спал Клаус, зарылся лицом в подушку, глубоко вдохнул слабый, едва уловимый запах. Дориан был если не в раю, то на подступах к нему — точно.  
С тех пор, пересекаясь с Клаусом во время миссий, Дориан ловил _особенный_ взгляд. И предвкушение тайной встречи наполняло необыкновенным воодушевлением. Увы — Клауса было бессмысленно приглашать на свидания: он просто не приходил. Видимо, романтические выходные на берегу озера или моря не вписывались в составленный им перечень подходящих случаев для встречи.  
Стыдно признаться, но Дориан ужасно ревновал. Он, конечно, понимал, что все, что могло случиться, уже случилось бы. Однако не мог отделаться от какого-то скребущего чувства в груди, глядя, как Клаус удаляется с кем-то из своих подчиненных. Майор Эбербах был не из тех, кто путал личное и служебное, но... но — чувства. К сожалению Дориана, сердце нельзя было вскрыть и перенастроить, нельзя было украсть и присвоить. А это бы значительно упростило жизнь одному отдельно взятому вору.  
Однажды Дориан рискнул пробраться в Шлосс Эбербах. Бушевала ужасная гроза — настолько сильная, что в округе отключилось электричество. Клаус, по обыкновению ругаясь, пришел в свою спальню, держа в руке массивный подсвечник — к слову, раритетный. Дориану он понравился.  
Зыбкое пламя свечей позволило выиграть несколько секунд, пока Клаус закрыл дверь и прошел в глубь комнаты, водрузив подсвечник на комод. Дориан выступил на свет — словно соткался из стелющихся по углам теней. Клаус, онемев, взирал на его обнаженное тело и не мог сдвинуться с места.  
Дориан никогда не задумывался, как Клаус сбрасывал адреналиновое напряжение после миссий раньше — и сбрасывал ли вообще. Возможно, у него были опции на выбор: выволочка подчиненным, несколько подходов со снарядами в спортивном зале, четыре ложки «Нескафе» вместо двух... В этот раз безусловно лидировал вариант жаркого секса с доставкой на дом.  
Пикантности ситуации добавлял тот факт, что Клаус снова притащил с собой агента Z, который ночевал в одной из соседних комнат. Дориан ничего не имел против славного немецкого юноши, но только при условии, что оный юноша держится от майора Эбербаха на почтительном расстоянии. А Клаус, словно назло, благоволил агенту Z и имел обыкновение, если того требовали обстоятельства, приглашать его к себе, а не отправлять в гостиницу.  
На этот раз одежда Клауса была разбросана по всей комнате: Дориан, раздевая его, не слишком заботился об аккуратности. Куда занятнее было доводить Клауса до исступления откровенными ласками, ловить его стоны — нечасто можно было увидеть майора Эбербаха вот таким: задыхающимся от желания, распаленным, алчущим. Дориан отчаянно хотел верить, что это запретное, греховное зрелище доступно только ему.  
— Дворецкий просыпается в шесть утра, — сонно проинформировал Клаус, натянув на них одеяло. — Чтобы к тому моменту духу твоего тут не было.  
— Как прикажете, командир, — вполголоса согласился Дориан, прильнув грудью к его спине, обвив руками и ногами.  
Клаус пошевелился, что-то пробухтел. И почти моментально уснул.  
Дориан слушал грозовые раскаты и наблюдал за горением свечей. Клаус в его объятиях дышал глубоко и спокойно. И можно было шептать ему о любви, признаваться на всех известных Дориану языках, цитировать стихи и прозу. Пока Клаус спал и не слышал обращенных к нему слов, можно было не беспокоиться, что сделка «потрахались — разбежались» окажется расторгнута.  
Дориан к шести утра действительно покинул Шлосс Эбербах. На «Мерседесе» Клауса и с приглянувшимся подсвечником.

***

Клаус появился спустя двадцать две минуты — Дориан засекал.  
Упакованный в строгий костюм, он пересекал парковку у штаб-квартиры НАТО энергичным шагом. С вечной сигаретой в зубах, в солнцезащитных очках, то и дело поглядывающий на часы. Само совершенство.  
— Поехали. Я велел G забронировать для тебя номер в отеле.  
Клаус педантично пристегнулся и не тронулся с места, пока Дориан не проделал то же самое.  
— Надеюсь, ты и твоя банда действительно не причастны к той идиотской краже, — заговорил Клаус, когда они выехали на дорогу. — Потому что нам придется поймать этого горе-вора, чтобы Интерпол отвязался от тебя. На этот раз.  
— Интересно, как это сочетается с их понятиями о чести и профессиональной этике?  
Клаус ухмыльнулся:  
— Тебя же не поймали. И даже не смогут предъявить тебе обвинение в других преступлениях Эроики — под его имеющееся описание подходит слишком много народа. Любой адвокат растопчет подобное обвинение на корню. А НАТО, разумеется, не станет свидетельствовать против себя же — даже ради помощи Интерполу. Будет проще свалить твое присутствие в Ницце на скандальный роман, объявив мне выговор за нарушение дисциплины и расшатывание моральных устоев.  
Дориан поерзал, не сразу решаясь затронуть опасную тему.  
— Я думал, ты столько лет отвергал меня, потому что опасался за свое служебное положение.  
Клаус неопределенно пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляда от дороги перед собой:  
— И это тоже. Но, как видишь, стоило во всеуслышание объявить, что я сплю с тобой, как этому никто не поверил.  
Дориан рассмеялся:  
— Никогда не забуду их лица в тот момент! По-моему, они _почти_ поверили.  
— Думаешь, я был недостаточно убедителен, когда орал на тебя?  
Дориан улыбнулся:  
— Ты всегда очень убедителен, дорогой. Иногда даже чересчур.  
Клаус покосился на него и совершенно неожиданно положил руку на ладонь Дориана, чуть сжал.  
Какое-то время ехали молча. Дориан вернулся мыслями к дерзкой краже. Если вдуматься, выходка была как раз в его духе, за одним маленьким «но»: похитили не классическую живопись. Для самого Дориана это было стопроцентным подтверждением его непричастности к краже, но блюстители правопорядка не могли похвастаться столь же тонким художественным вкусом. Да что там говорить, некоторые из них не могли отличить Рембрандта от Тициана! Разумеется, такие люди не поймут, что Эроика бы никогда не польстился на работу Матисса — при всем уважении к искусству.  
Хм, а это что за машина крадется за ними уже четвертый поворот?..  
— По-моему, нас преследуют, — заметил Дориан.  
Клаус посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Интерпол.  
— По мою душу?  
— По наши, — коротко поправил Клаус. — Чем ты так насолил этому агенту, что он жаждет тебя прищучить?  
Дориан напряг память, но вынужден был признать, что никогда раньше не видел это хищное скуластое лицо с глубоко посаженными глазами.  
— Не имею понятия. Может, украл его любимую картину?  
Клаус фыркнул. Ну да, у него в голове не укладывалось, как можно из-за раскрашенного холста затевать такую возню. Зато он отлично понимал, что сам бы ходил по лезвию ножа, если бы речь шла о каком-нибудь «Леопарде», а потому примирялся с маленькими слабостями Дориана.  
В гостинице они поднялись на верхний этаж: агент G любезно забронировал номер с лучшим видом и большой кроватью. Видимо, это был нелегкий компромисс между желанием угодить Дориану и опасением получить взбучку от майора за расточительство.  
Клаус, по обыкновению проверив номер, подошел к окну, раздвинул занавески. Автомобиль Интерпола стоял внизу, один агент сидел внутри, судя по торчащей из окна руке с сигаретой, а второй прохлаждался снаружи.  
— Наглецы, — проворчал Клаус. Обернулся, окинул Дориана задумчивым взглядом. — Нужно пробыть здесь пару часов, чтобы не противоречить заявленной легенде. Разбудишь меня.  
Дориана всегда изумляла способность Клауса спать в любом месте и при любых обстоятельствах, будь то плен на советской подводной лодке или полянка сразу после предотвращения теракта. Что удивительно: мягкая кровать доставляла ему больше неудобств, чем жесткая армейская койка. Сокрушительная сила привычки!  
Дориан то и дело оглядывался на это дивное зрелище: Клаус в его постели. Кто бы мог подумать, что когда-то мечта станет явью, и он будет с полным правом целовать Клауса на прощание и знать, что при следующей встрече сможет поприветствовать его новым пылким поцелуем. При отсутствии свидетелей, разумеется.  
Пока Клаус спал, Дориан успел сделать несколько телефонных звонков и набросать план действий. Поколебавшись, он забронировал авиабилеты до Ниццы. Неосторожно брошенные Клаусом «мы» и «нас» дали новые ростки надежды на совместное продолжение этого приключения. И Дориан был совсем не прочь провести с ним несколько дней и ночей в столь романтичном месте, тем более что нашелся благовидный предлог.  
Два часа подошли к концу очень быстро. Наверняка Клаус имел в виду что-то другое, но Дориан решил не отказывать себе в удовольствии разбудить его поцелуями. Сев на кровать, он немного полюбовался на лицо Клауса — сосредоточенное, словно мысли о службе преследовали его даже во сне. Медленно склонился к нему, прислушиваясь к ровному глубокому дыханию. Ласково коснулся губами его пропахших табаком губ.  
Их отношения были полны необузданной страсти, в том числе в постели. Но иногда Дориану не хватало возможности по-другому выразить свою любовь: Клаус не жаловал «телячьи нежности». А совместные ночевки и пробуждения и вовсе можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки.  
— Думаю, мне стоит поблагодарить этого вора, когда мы его найдем, — тихо рассмеялся Дориан.  
Клаус недоуменно нахмурился:  
— Почему?  
— Потому что благодаря ему мы сейчас проводим вместе больше времени, чем когда-либо прежде.  
Клаус хотел что-то ответить, но Дориан снова нежно поцеловал его. Молчи, майор. Не порть эти чудесные мгновения холодной рациональностью.  
Однако все хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается. Дориан наблюдал в окно, как Клаус вышел из отеля, задержался у машины Интерпола — видимо, перебросился с агентами парой-тройкой слов. И ушел в неизвестном направлении, но не в сторону штаб-квартиры НАТО. Агенты Интерпола добросовестно продолжали нести вахту у входа в гостиницу. Дориан еще некоторое время смотрел на них, а потом просто зашторил окно.  
Утром его снова разбудил телефонный звонок — в отсутствие Клауса пробуждение оказалось не столь приятным. Агент G передал просьбу — читай: приказ — майора Эбербаха явиться в штаб-квартиру НАТО. Клаус действовал в точности так, как Дориан от него ожидал.  
Разведчиков перекосило от его яркого наряда и сияющей улыбки. Агент G с завистью вздохнул: его свобода выбирать одежду и аксессуары заканчивалась на пороге офиса, где царствовали устав и майор.  
Клаус ввел Дориана в курс дела: НАТО окажет Интерполу поддержку в поимке дерзкого вора, а Эроика как сторона заинтересованная будет все время на виду — во избежание обвинений и для очной ставки, если таковая потребуется. Звучало убедительно, но Дориан, глядя в холодные зеленые глаза, не мог отделаться от ощущения некоторой недосказанности. Да и зачем НАТО помогать Интерполу ловить кого бы то ни было?..  
Тем не менее в Ниццу они отправлялись вчетвером: интерполовец — он велел обращаться к нему «герр Шварц», подчеркнув, что за любое другое обращение даст по физиономии, — агент G, Клаус и сам Дориан. Агент G чуть не плакал, следуя вместе с герром Шварцем в салон эконом-класса, в то время как Дориан и стюард усадили сопротивляющегося Клауса в кресло бизнес-класса. Дориан старался не думать о том, какой скандал закатит Джеймс, получив счета.  
В дороге Дориан успел расспросить Клауса о подробностях кражи. А детали оказались весьма любопытными. Во-первых, камеры видеонаблюдения ничего не зафиксировали — как заключили эксперты, кто-то перехватил управление ими и приостановил запись, а потом возобновил ее как ни в чем не бывало. Кому на заре цифровых технологий могло бы хватить ресурсов на подобное, оставалось под вопросом.  
Во-вторых, наркотическое вещество, которым одурманили охранника, не было знаменитым усыпляющим газом Эроики (ну еще бы!). Это был принципиально новый химический состав — и огромная редкость на черном рынке. Стоимость вещества зашкаливала: кем бы ни были похитители картины или заказчик, у них должно быть огромное состояние.  
В Ницце все четверо сразу же отправились в полицейское управление. Там им выделили проводника — совсем еще юного офицера, с которым Дориан незамедлительно начал флиртовать. Бедный мальчик очень мило краснел, бледнел и заикался. Клаус тихо ворчал о пущенной в курятник лисе, но Дориан, при всем своем богатом воображении, не мог уловить в его тоне хотя бы отголосок ревности.  
Оставленная вором карточка была подписана по-французски. Дориан внимательнейшим образом осмотрел ее и вынужден был признать, что она соответствует оригиналу, вплоть до деталей вензелей и бумаги.  
Агент G старательно отвлекал герра Шварца. Молоденький офицер сам старался держаться от Дориана как можно дальше, проявляя предусмотрительность, которой не могли похвалиться даже вышколенные алфавиты. Клаус одарил его одобрительным взглядом, к вящему неудовольствию Дориана.  
— Не знал, что ты подписываешься на разных языках, — заметил Клаус, незаметно оказавшись рядом.  
— Обычно я подписываю свои визитные карточки на языке той страны, в которой происходит кража, — рассеянно отозвался Дориан и достал из кармана фонарик.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Хочу убедиться, что никто из моих людей действительно не имеет отношения к этой краже.  
— Ты дополнительно маркируешь свои карточки? — поразился Клаус. — Зачем?  
— Первоначально это было просто изюминкой, — Дориан пожал плечами. — Но, как видишь, моя склонность к самолюбованию оказалась полезной.  
— Что удивительно, — пробормотал Клаус.  
В инфракрасном диапазоне на бумаге проступил совсем другой текст. На оригинальной карточке должна была продублироваться надпись «От Эроики с любовью», но на родном Дориану английском языке. Здесь же слова складывались в стихи:

_Какой нездешний грешный дух  
Принес мне гибельный подарок?   
О, если б свет мой был не ярок   
И не приманивал вас двух! _

Клаус недоуменно повертел карточку в руках.  
— Что за извращенец это написал?   
Дориан оскорбленно вырвал карточку у него из рук.  
— Майор, это стихи Оскара Уайльда!  
— Да хоть Шекспира. Я имел в виду, какому извращенцу могло прийти в голову писать стихи на визитной карточке вора? Тем более таким способом, что текст виден только в инфракрасном излучении.  
Дориан, смилостивившись над Клаусом, еще раз перечитал строки.  
— Это «Сфинкс». Кстати, на могиле Уайльда установлен памятник в виде сфинкса. А сама могила...  
—В Париже, — закончил за него Клаус.   
Они обменялись долгим взглядом. Все страньше и страньше, как сказала бы одна милая литературная девочка.  
— Может, меня хотят завербовать? — шутливо предположил Дориан. Бредовая версия, конечно, но другой у него пока не было. — Например, КГБ... Или французская разведка.  
Клаус воспринял его слова всерьез, сложил руки на груди, брюзжа:  
— Я очень удивлюсь, если это окажется разведка. Больше похоже, что ты привлек внимание какого-то богатого маньяка и теперь радостно мчишься ему навстречу.  
Дориан подарил ему лучезарную улыбку:  
— С поддержкой майора НАТО мне никакой маньяк не страшен.  
— Перестань болтать, и займемся делом.  
Интерполовец и агент G выслушали результаты этой маленькой экскурсии с живейшим интересом. Герр Шварц при этом делал какие-то заметки в своей записной книжечке, с которой, казалось, никогда не расставался. Дориан решил, что впредь будет использовать другой текст для маркировки карточек — на всякий случай.  
В Париж летели ночным рейсом, на этот раз все разместились в салоне эконом-класса: Интерпол и НАТО не одобряли увеличение расходов без веских оснований. Видимо, аргумент в пользу полноценного сна не представлялся никому, кроме Дориана, достаточно убедительным.   
Клаус, сидящий у иллюминатора, получил колоссальное удовольствие во время взлета, наблюдая за удаляющейся землей. Едва самолет набрал высоту, он по обыкновению заснул — равно как агент G и герр Шварц. Дориан пытался последовать их примеру, но безрезультатно. В итоге к шести утра он был разбитый и злой и потребовал нормальный завтрак и крепкий кофе, прежде чем они отправятся дальше.  
Официантка в круглосуточной забегаловке, принимая заказ, не отрывала восторженного взгляда от Клауса. Дориан, раздражившись еще больше, приобнял его, положил голову на плечо. Клаус незамедлительно избавился от такого навязчивого физического контакта, но дело было сделано: девица удалилась, поджав губы и нарочито виляя бедрами.  
На кладбище ехали на арендованной машине. Клаус сел за руль, герр Шварц занял переднее сиденье. Дориан дремал сзади в компании агента G.   
— Майор, я знаю, что вы покрываете вора, чтобы не подмочить репутацию НАТО, — бубнил герр Шварц.  
— Ошибаетесь, — сухо отвечал Клаус. — Я вовсе не покрываю Эроику. А если бы и делал это, то исключительно... по личной инициативе.  
Казалось, у Клауса язык едва повернулся произнести такие кощунственные слова. Дориан счастливо улыбнулся во сне.  
На кладбище в этот ранний час царило запустение: на глаза Дориану попалось всего несколько туристов. У могилы Оскара Уайльда и вовсе никого не было. Агенты разбрелись вокруг памятника, выискивая какое-нибудь зашифрованное послание. Повезло что-то обнаружить только Клаусу: он нашел след от красной помады, словно кто-то целовал сфинкса, и не преминул проворчать, что в Германии бы не допустили такое неуважительное отношение к памятнику.  
Дориан посветил вокруг следа от поцелуя своим фонариком. На камне проявились слова: «Принцу воров от Короля-солнца — привет».  
Герр Шварц хищно улыбнулся:  
— Памятник Людовику XIV находится на площади Побед. Едем!  
Под возмущенное роптание публики они перебрались через ограждение, тщательно исследовали монумент, едва не разбили фонарик, пытаясь найти скрытое послание, — тщетно. Герр Шварц вынужден был объясняться с полицейскими, которых вызвали неравнодушные прохожие.   
Дориан задумчиво смотрел на бронзовый лик короля, размышляя. Проследил за его взглядом, устремленным куда-то в пространство. Если стоять прямо у скульптуры и смотреть в ту же сторону, что и Людовик, то видишь кусок стены между двумя окнами. Может, это оно?  
Проигнорировав толпу зевак, Дориан просветил фонариком каждый дюйм стены, но больше никаких надписей не появлялось.  
— Ну?  
— Увы, майор, — расстроенно отозвался Дориан.   
Что он упускает? Наверняка подсказка прямо перед носом!  
Клаус распорядился проверить выходящие на улицу подоконники — агенту G достался тот, что был справа от Дориана, а самому Клаусу выпал левый. Герр Шварц глумливо взирал на них; полицейские после беседы с ним держались вдалеке, но не уходили.  
Дориан пытался поставить себя на место человека, который бы пробовал привлечь внимание Эроики и при этом неплохо знал его вкусы. Возможно, не только вкусы, но и примерный состав команды: специализацию Бонхэма, Джонса, Джеймса...  
— Ой, монетка! — воскликнул агент G.  
У него на ладони лежал маленький металлический кругляшок. Дориан выхватил его с радостным возгласом — есть!  
— Это монеты, начеканенные к двухсотлетию Британского музея! — ликовал Дориан.  
— Ты что, еще и монеты собираешь? — подозрительно осведомился Клаус.  
— Джеймс, — коротко ответил Дориан. Одно слово объясняло все. Хотя, конечно, Джеймси «коллекционировал» деньги не из любви к прекрасному. — Нам нужно в Лондон. О, не могу дождаться момента, когда увижу человека, который все это провернул!  
Агенты скептически переглянулись, но единодушно предоставили ему право выбирать маршрут — и нести ответственность за успех или провал.  
Третий перелет за последние тридцать часов оказался более утомительным, чем Дориан ожидал. Он был во власти азартного предвкушения, однако недосып и беготня давали о себе знать — в самолете он отключился, позабыв про свою любовь к комфорту.   
В Лондон они прибыли незадолго до закрытия музея — ах, какая незадача, герр Шварц, придется вам эту ночь потерять впустую. Сам Дориан показательно взял Клауса под локоть:  
— А майор Эбербах с удовольствием приглядит за мной.  
Клаус тут же вытолкнул его вперед:  
— Герр Шварц, Эроика ваш.  
Тот с отвращением покачал головой:  
— Следить за этим скользким типом всю ночь, чтобы не сбежал? Благодарю покорно, герр Эбербах, занимайтесь им сами.  
— Я могу... — попытался было влезть агент G, но и Клаус, и герр Шварц одарили его такими суровыми взглядами, что он смолк, обиженно насупившись.  
Дориан оглядел всех троих с превосходством.  
— Я собираюсь провести эту ночь дома, господа. Могу взять с собой одного из вас в качестве конвоя. Если, конечно, вы сумеете договориться между собой, кому выпадет эта честь. Только учтите, — Дориан обаятельно улыбнулся, — что я не позволю подглядеть путь в мое логово. Особенно вам, герр Шварц.  
Интерполовца передернуло, он торопливо отступил.  
— Майор Эбербах, Эроику оставляю на ваше попечение. Герр G, можете отправляться с ними.  
Агент G оценил выражение лица Дориана и неохотно пробормотал:  
— Ну что вы, герр Шварц, будет невежливо стеснять ло... э... герра Эроику своим присутствием у него дома без приглашения. Я лучше с вами в отеле переночую.  
Дориан снял шейный платок и с улыбкой повернулся к Клаусу:  
— Ну, майор Эбербах, закрывайте глаза. Ведь вы не знаете, где я живу, и не должны узнать. Иначе долг чести велит вам сообщить об этом в Интерпол, верно?  
Клаус, скрипя зубами под насмешливым взглядом герра Шварца, подчинился.  
— Давно хотел завязать тебе глаза, — чуть слышно выдохнул Дориан, едва не задевая ухо Клауса губами.  
Уже в такси Клаус с негодованием сорвал импровизированную повязку и разъяренно прошипел:  
— Что за цирк ты устроил?!  
Дориан невинно захлопал глазами:  
— Всего лишь продолжаю начатое тобой представление. — И, прильнув к Клаусу, шепотом продолжил: — А теперь, дорогой, поведай мне, зачем на самом деле мы гоняемся по всей Европе за этим вором. Ни за что не поверю, что ты занимаешься благотворительностью и выполняешь за Интерпол их работу.

***

Бонхэм готовил вкусно — это признавали все обитатели Норт-Даунс. Джеймс также отмечал, что он еще и экономно расходует продукты. Джонс любил повторять, что получается всегда очень сытно. Дориану помимо вкуса нравилось эстетическое оформление.  
Клаус наводил на Бонхэма какой-то священный ужас, а потому сегодня Дориан ожидал на ужин одну из двух крайностей: или скудный стол, ибо все подгорит и выкипит из-за нервозности повара, или разносолы на полсотни человек. И очень удивился обыденности сервировки. Необычным было разве что большое блюдо жареного картофеля, которое поставили поближе к майору.  
— А где все? — подозрительно поинтересовался Клаус, усевшись за стол. — Я насчитал пять человек за те четверть часа, что нахожусь здесь.  
Дориан обольстительно улыбнулся:  
— Они решили, что не будут портить наше свидание.  
Это было правдой только отчасти. На самом деле большая часть команды побаивалась Клауса и не хотела портить себе аппетит лицезрением его каменной физиономии. Ну, а Джеймса пришлось запереть: он порывался тщательно следить за тем, что и в каком количестве съест Клаус, чтобы потом предъявить ему счет.  
— Это не свидание, — буркнул Клаус, приступив к трапезе.  
После раннего завтрака они перебивались только кофе и едой в самолете — не верх изысков. А потому Дориан с умилением наблюдал, как Клаус с аппетитом ест, игнорируя почти все блюда, за исключением жареной картошки.  
— В свете того, как обычно происходят наши встречи — можно сказать, на передовой — ужин наедине вполне можно счесть свиданием, — возразил Дориан.  
Клаус бросил на него взгляд исподлобья, но ничего не ответил.  
Дориан подумал, что стоило поставить на стол свечи, но почти сразу отверг эту идею: если с букетом роз Клаус еще мирился как с неизбежной жертвой на алтаре дизайна, то свечи точно вывели бы его из себя.  
— Это ты готовил? — обратился Клаус к появившемуся Бонхэму.  
Тот, вздрогнув, мелко закивал.  
— Спасибо, — негромко продолжил Клаус. — Было вкусно.  
От десерта он предсказуемо отказался, зато с удовольствием выпил растворимый кофе — Бонхэм уж и не надеялся, что когда-то придет пора открыть эту баночку, которую Дориан ревностно берег для своего ненаглядного майора.  
После ужина Клаус стал... не чтобы добрее — но менее свирепым точно.  
Улучив минутку, Дориан шепотом поинтересовался у Бонхэма, откуда ему известно о гастрономических пристрастиях Клауса.  
— Помните, м’лорд, как мы неудачно устраивали вечеринку шефу НАТО?  
Еще бы Дориану этого не помнить!  
— Тогда-то дворецкий, мистер Хинкель, и рассказал, что человек-танк неравнодушен к жареной картошке. А мне сложно, что ли? Вон, ему понравилось — и вы довольны.  
— Бонхэм, ты просто чудо! — расчувствовался Дориан.  
Клаус, услышав их перешептывания, выразительно фыркнул. Дориан, посмеиваясь, поспешил к своему дорогому гостю.  
— Майор, вы, должно быть, устали и хотите спать?  
— Еще только восемь вечера, — нахмурился Клаус.  
— Да, но вы же так утомлены бессонной ночью и погоней за каким-то опасным типом!  
— Ну... пожалуй, — осторожно согласился Клаус.  
Кажется, ему все-таки пришло в голову, что уж у себя-то дома Дориан наизнанку вывернется, но заполучит его в свою постель. Тем более что любая из постелей в Норт-Даунс формально принадлежала Дориану. Не то чтобы он всерьез собирался занимать чужую или позволить сделать это Клаусу.  
— В таком случае не смею вас задерживать. Бонхэм проводит вас в вашу комнату. И не опасайтесь за свою добродетель, — добавил Дориан с коварной усмешкой, — ваши апартаменты не по соседству с моими, отнюдь.  
Ему показалось, или на лице Клауса промелькнуло разочарование?..  
Чем Дориану нравились старинные замки, так это сетью романтичных потайных переходов. Конечно, почти все переходы в его собственном замке были прекрасно известны домочадцам и поддерживались в надлежащем состоянии на случай побега, но была и парочка троп, о которых Дориан никому не говорил. Комната, в которой по распоряжению Дориана поселили Клауса, как раз соединялась с хозяйской спальней таким потайным ходом.  
Когда Дориан проник в комнату, Клаус еще был в душе. Видимо, он потратил какое-то время на исследование помещения, прежде чем почувствовал себя в безопасности в достаточной степени, чтобы раздеться — вот и его одежда, аккуратно сложенная на стуле. Клаус, наверно, будет приятно удивлен, что Дориан держит для него комплект запасной одежды. Ну, или обзовет его сталкером-извращенцем.  
Дориан уселся в кресло, стоящее напротив двери в прилегающую ванную комнату. Попробовал одну позу, другую, третью, пока не решил, что смотрится достаточно эффектно. Потянулись минуты томительного ожидания.  
Клаус появился на пороге ванной в шелковом изумрудном халате, который чудесно оттенял его зеленые глаза и белую кожу. Судя по недовольному виду, цвет или материал его не устроили, но Дориан отнесся к этому философски: все-таки Клаус сам на себя любоваться не станет, а ему, Дориану, нравится.  
— Как ты сюда попал? Вскрыл дверь в собственном доме? — проворчал Клаус.  
— Ну что ты, дорогой, — промурлыкал Дориан, — кто же станет варварствовать в своей крепости. Твоя дверь надежно заперта — можешь проверить.  
— Хмпф.  
Клаус налил себе воды из графина, с удовольствием выпил. Дверь он действительно проверил: все-таки из разведчика шпионские повадки не вытравить.  
Дориан перехватил взгляд, который Клаус бросил на него украдкой. Потянулся в кресле, откинул волосы за спину и сел немного по-другому — так, чтобы Клаус видел изгибы фигуры. Дориан просто не мог не соблазнять его каждым жестом — это было выше человеческих сил.  
— Так ты расскажешь мне, что не так с этой кражей?  
Клаус сел на кровать, тщательно прикрыв полами длинного халата все, что только можно было прикрыть. Сердито посмотрел на Дориана, оголенного ровно настолько, чтобы захотелось раздеть его окончательно. При том, что халаты у них были одинаковые — разве что разного цвета.  
— Не лезь в это дело. Твоя задача — привести нас к вору. И все.  
— Мне казалось, я уже в этом деле по уши, — парировал Дориан. — Или Интерпол действительно великодушно отпустит меня на свободу, получив подлинного виновника?  
Клаус немного подался вперед, уперся локтями в колени.  
— Шварцу нет до тебя дела. Если сам подставишься, он, конечно, с восторгом упрячет тебя за решетку. Но главным образом ты его интересуешь как проводник, а не как самоцель.  
Дориан подобрал под себя ноги — Клаус неотрывно проследил за ним.  
— Не понимаю, зачем тогда было тащить меня в Бонн, если Эроика этого отдельно взятого служащего Интерпола не интересует?  
Клаус усмехнулся, сцепил пальцы в замок.  
— А это уже интереснее. Эти идиоты всерьез решили, что картину в Ницце украл ты. И примчались арестовать. Не из-за картины — из-за наркотика, которым одурманили охранника. Видишь ли, — с недоброй усмешкой продолжал Клаус, — Интерпол очень интересуют каналы поставки таких веществ на черный рынок. А НАТО интересует сама формула.  
— Даже не знаю, вздохнуть с облегчением или чувствовать себя оскорбленным таким пренебрежением, — пробормотал Дориан, крепко задумавшись. — Но я все равно не понимаю, зачем кому-то красть картину под моей личиной? Особенно при таких... особенных обстоятельствах.  
— Я тоже не понимаю, — эхом отозвался Клаус. — Именно это меня и беспокоит.  
Дориан вспомнил строфы стихотворения, проявившиеся на его карточке: _«О, если б свет мой был не ярок и не приманивал вас двух»_.Нет ли здесь еще одного скрытого послания? Головоломка какая-то.  
— Думаешь, теперь герр Шварц отстанет от нас? — рассеянно поинтересовался Дориан. Какая-то его часть продолжала размышлять над сложившейся ситуацией.  
Клаус хмыкнул.  
— Думаю, что он никак не определится, любовники мы с тобой или нет. И с радостью воспользуется обстоятельствами, если удастся подловить нас.  
Мысли Дориана переключились на любезно предложенную тему. Он, улыбаясь, встал — ступни утонули в мягком ворсе ковра.  
— Тогда мы будем вдвойне осторожны, дорогой.  
Дориан остановился перед Клаусом, сидящим на кровати, положил руки ему на плечи, слегка массируя. Клаус, задрав голову, долго и пристально смотрел на него, глаза в глаза. Потом потянул пояс, распахнул полы халата, припал губами к животу. Дориан повел плечами — халат легко соскользнул на пол, оставляя его полностью обнаженным.  
Клаус обнял его за бедра, обхватил губами член — Дориана будто ударило током. Он ошибался насчет Клауса: целомудренным тот точно не был. И не развращенным, конечно... Но — ах! — каждый раз Клаус доводил его до состояния совершеннейшего самозабвения. И теперь Дориан задыхался от захлестывающих чувств, глядя на склоненную голову Клауса, перебирая его волосы, погружаясь во влажный жар его рта. Стонал от движений языка и губ, подавался вперед, хватаясь за широкие плечи под тонким покровом халата. Каждый секс с Клаусом он готов был назвать лучшим — до следующего раза, превосходящего предыдущий.  
Клаус выпустил его — Дориан разочарованно застонал — и тут же притянул к себе на колени, жадно поцеловал. Дориан стащил с него халат и крепко обнял, приник грудью к его груди, нетерпеливо заерзал, пытаясь прижаться сильнее. Поцелуи с Клаусом были отдельным чувственным наслаждением, а вкупе с такой головокружительной близостью доставляли почти экстатическое удовольствие.  
Клаус просунул руку между их телами, обхватил член Дориана ладонью, целуя губы, скулы, горло. Шелк халата, сбившегося у Клауса вокруг талии, холодил кожу. Дориан толкался в его кулак, словно со стороны слыша свои протяжные сладострастные стоны. Клаус слушал его, смотрел затуманенными глазами. И снова упоительно целовал, лаская.  
Дориан невнятно вскрикнул, стиснул плечи Клауса сведенными судорогой пальцами, спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи. В ушах шумело, какое-то время Дориан был неспособен воспринимать реальность — он содрогался в объятиях Клауса, который что-то шептал, шептал, шептал, поглаживая его по спине.  
А когда Дориан пришел в себя, Клаус уже молчал, только продолжал прижимать его к своей груди, в которой громко и часто стучало сердце. Самое горячее и преданное на свете сердце. Неужели в нем не найдется немного места для одного беззаветно влюбленного в Клауса человека?..  
Дориан охватил лицо Клауса ладонями, пылко поцеловал. Ему стоило огромных усилий не сказать «я так люблю тебя!», и в этот момент он почти ненавидел Клауса за навязанный обет молчания. Когда-то давно Дориану казалось, что несколько совместных ночей избавят его от увлечения, потом выяснилось, что и тысячи ночей будет недостаточно — а Клаус был по-прежнему недосягаем. И теперь, обладая прекрасным, словно произведение искусства, телом Клауса, Дориан жаждал получить его сердце и душу. Свои-то он окончательно потерял.  
Откинувшись на кровать, Клаус потянул Дориана за собой. Какое-то время они целовались: неторопливо, невероятно нежно — так, как никогда раньше.  
Клаус, перекатившись, подмял Дориана под себя, его налитой член уперся в живот.  
— Еще? — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно шепнул Клаус, и Дориан закрыл глаза с блаженным стоном:  
— О боже, да!..  
Тихий беззлобный смешок был ему ответом.  
Дориан потянулся к нему, но Клаус перехватил его руку, придавил запястья к постели и навис сверху, вызвав горячую дрожь во всем теле.  
— Не сейчас.  
И снова этот долгий, пронзительный взгляд, от которого перехватывало дыхание и сердце сжималось в неясном волнующем предвкушении.  
Дориан с готовностью подставил губы и шею под крепкие поцелуи, то жалящие, как укусы, то страстные, то почти неощутимые. Он снова хотел Клауса — как там было сказано интерполовцу? всю ночь напролет? О да, пусть будет всю ночь! Тем более неизвестно, когда она еще повторится...  
У Клауса был бешеный темперамент — общеизвестный факт. Дориан метался под гибким, сильным телом, цепляясь за него и бессвязно вскрикивая. Клаус беспорядочно осыпал его лицо и шею поцелуями — и двигался, сводя с ума.  
— Мне нравится чувствовать тебя в себе, — стонал Дориан, вконец опьянев от ощущений. — Я представлял... ах, как это могло бы быть. Но реальность... превосходит все ожидания!..  
Клаус остановился, глубоко и властно поцеловал его. Дориан страстно отвечал, изнемогая от жажды продолжить.  
— Перевернись, — хрипло скомандовал Клаус.  
Его тяжелое дыхание казалось оглушительно громким в ночной тишине.  
Дориан, дрожа от предвкушения, покорился. Подчиняясь горячей ладони Клауса, он прогнулся в пояснице, уперся лбом в подушку. Клаус глухо, отчаянно выругался — и вошел одним мощным толчком, и еще, и еще. Дориан закричал, забился под ним, а в ушах набатом отдавалось его собственное имя с немецким акцентом, сказанное на выдохе и в то же время так отчетливо.  
Они лежали, обнявшись, в тишине. Быстро стемнело. В небе ясным холодным светом загорелись звезды, между деревьев показался тонкий серп полумесяца. Дориану еще никогда не было так хорошо и спокойно, несмотря на маячивший призрак Интерпола. И хотелось верить, что Клаус хотя бы отчасти разделяет его чувства.  
— Ты не думаешь, что эта кража может быть ловушкой? — тихо спросил Дориан.  
Клаус вздохнул — его грудь под щекой Дориана поднялась и опустилась.  
— Не уверен, — так же тихо ответил Клаус после недолгих раздумий. Он расслабленно перебирал волосы Дориана, подложив вторую руку себе под голову. — Не представляю, кому нужно заманивать тебя в такую сложносочиненную ловушку. А ведь все подсказки предназначались именно тебе.  
Дориан крепче обнял Клауса, они снова замолчали. Это было очень уютное, комфортное молчание, разделенное на двоих. Дориан вернулся мыслями к герру Шварцу и поведению Клауса. Было рискованно вот так заявлять, что они любовники, но Клаус, видимо, знал, что делает. Дориан бы совсем не удивился, если бы выяснилось, что майор Эбербах давно отпускает завуалированные комментарии по этому поводу, приучая подчиненных к мысли, что такая «правда» однажды может всплыть. А когда она всплывет, никто ей уже не поверит, решив, что Железный Клаус безжалостно манипулирует чувствами и использует чужие слабости себе во благо. Прагматичный подход профессионального разведчика.  
Клаус зашевелился, сел на кровати. Посмотрел на часы. Дориан, обхватив подушку, любовался им. Ему в Клаусе нравилось все: скульптурно правильное лицо, мужественная, но не тяжелая фигура, блестящие черные волосы...  
— Ты такой красивый, — улыбнулся Дориан.  
Клаус не ответил, но Дориан успел заметить слабый румянец, прежде чем он скрылся в ванной. Комплименты всякий раз заставали Клауса врасплох, словно он не мог привыкнуть, что кто-то может обожать его и заявлять об этом вслух. А Дориан был безнадежно, безвозвратно влюблен уже столько лет. И его почти перестала пугать мысль, что это может быть его единственная любовь — на всю жизнь.  
В ванной шумела вода. Дориан стоял перед окном, глядя на темно-синее небо. Ярким росчерком полыхнула падающая звезда. Он улыбнулся: его заветное желание оставалось неизменным. _Взаимности._  
Клаус снова кутался в халат. Дориан составлял с ним яркий контраст — пусть в темноте и почти не было видно его нагого тела.  
Когда Дориан вернулся из ванной, Клаус, облаченный в пижаму, уже дремал. Сонно ответил на поцелуй, не открывая глаза.  
— Ложись, завтра ранний подъем, — пробормотал Клаус, сгребая его в охапку.  
— Почему? Музей открывается только в десять. Клаус... Клаус?  
Поздно: он спал — крепко и безмятежно.

***

Громадина Британского музея высилась перед ними, залитая лучами солнца. Дориан настоял на том, чтобы они вошли как обычные посетители, и пришлось постоять в очереди, несмотря на то, что Клаус притащил их сюда почти за час до открытия.  
Наконец они смогли попасть внутрь: Клаус, раздраженный ожиданием, агент G, который с восторгом озирался по сторонам, и герр Шварц — с неизменной записной книжечкой в руках. Дориан возглавлял это блистательное шествие, кожей ощущая вопросительные взгляды своих спутников. Никто из них не знал, куда идти дальше, и снова выбор пути был отдан на откуп Дориану.  
— Досадно, что поиски привели нас в музей в Великобритании, а не в подобное же заведение в Германии, — заметил герр Шварц. Иногда он был пугающе похож на Клауса.  
— Может, это от того, что у майора близкие отношения с англичанином? — легкомысленно прощебетал агент G. — Ой, сэр... я не должен был этого говорить?  
Агент G широко распахнул наивные глаза, глядя на Клауса со щенячьей преданностью. Интерполовец выругался себе под нос. Дориан усмехнулся: у агента G были свои недостатки, но глупость и непрозорливость в их число не входили. Что ж, Клаус, ты, верно, знаешь, что делаешь.  
Миновав несколько музейных залов, они достигли цели. Дориану пришлось хорошенько поразмыслить над тем, куда податься в этой сокровищнице истории и искусства. На что точно обратит свое внимание Эроика? Какую подсказку могут оставить — недвусмысленно ему адресованную, но при этом не бросающуюся в глаза другим?  
Ах, вот оно! Дориан остановился у фрагмента «Поз Аретино». Из всего многообразия полотен и гравюр, хранившихся в Британском музее, он подумал в первую очередь именно об этой. Ведь Эроика известен не только как вор, но и как соблазнитель. По правде говоря, его слава Казановы была несколько преувеличена, молва накинула ему несуществующих любовных побед, тогда как в реальности дело больше ограничивалось невинными объятиями и поцелуями.  
Подошедший Клаус молча пялился на изображение, не зная, как реагировать. Вроде, неприлично в музее громогласно критиковать экспонат, но Дориан как наяву слышал возмущенное «что за порнография здесь выставляется?».  
— Твой поклонник начинает меня утомлять, — проворчал Клаус, сложив руки на груди.  
Дориан игриво улыбнулся:  
— Не ревнуй, дорогой, мое сердце принадлежит только тебе.  
Герр Шварц с паскудной ухмылкой обратился к Клаусу:  
— Майор Эбербах, почему бы вам не ознакомиться с сонетом, к которому сделана эта иллюстрация? Возможно, в нем тоже зашифровано какое-то послание.  
— Не хватало мне еще всякую непотребщину на работе читать, — фыркнул Клаус и отвернулся от гравюры.  
Дориан огляделся. Зал он определил правильно, но что здесь искать?  
Агент G, о котором он несколько позабыл, стоял у стены и шептался со смотрительницей. В руках у него была книга. Перехватив взгляд Дориана, агент G распрощался со своей собеседницей.  
— Сборник поэм и стихов Альфреда Теннисона, — он протянул книгу Дориану. — Ее оставил здесь некий молодой человек, приходящийся племянником бывшей напарнице этой милой фрау. Напарница умерла полгода назад, с тех пор ее племянник — раньше завсегдатай музея — перестал здесь появляться. А две недели назад неожиданно пришел и уговорил фрау подержать эту книгу — за ней должен был явиться его друг: красивый блондин.  
Клаус и герр Шварц переглянулись.  
— Возможно, мы почти вышли на связного? — предположил герр Шварц.  
Дориан бросил взгляд на гравюру. Это был оригинал руки Маркантонио Раймонди. Позднее «Позы Аретино» были иллюстрированы Агостино Карраччи, и на позе №1 были изображены Парис и Энона. А поэму «Энона» написал Альфред Теннисон.  
В оглавлении Дориан быстро нашел искомое. На странице, где начиналась «Энона», внизу мелким корявым почерком карандашом был записан адрес. Ист-энд. Неужели это конец загадкам?  
Уже в машине случился небольшой скандал. Клаус и герр Шварц проявили потрясающее единодушие, хором велев Дориану отправляться домой и не отсвечивать. Агент G отмалчивался, делая вид, что его вообще не существует. Дориан взывал к голосу разума и убеждал, что пригодится. Точку в диспуте поставило его решительное заявление явиться по указанному адресу в одиночку — и все последствия пусть будут на совести НАТО и Интерпола. Клауса и Шварца это заткнуло, а агент G тайком показал ему большой палец.  
Пропетляв по улицам Лондона, они все же выехали к нужному зданию. Это был обычный жилой дом, в который удалось войти без особых проблем. Указанная в томике Теннисона квартира находилась на пятом этаже.  
Скрепя сердце Клаус признал, что идти вперед целесообразно Дориану. Ведь именно его так настойчиво приглашали в гости. Агент G и герр Шварц рассредоточились по соседним этажам, Клаус притаился за углом с оружием наготове.  
Дориан позвонил в дверь.  
Он ожидал увидеть кого угодно — вплоть до Медвежонка Миши. Но все равно пораженно замер при виде вихрастого рыжего парня — ему было лет девятнадцать, если не меньше. Юноша, открыв рот, восторженно смотрел на Дориана, и эта немая сцена длилась довольно долго.  
Клаус затолкал их обоих в квартиру — мальчишка не успел даже пискнуть. Его усадили на стул, Клаус высился перед ним, поигрывая пистолетом, а Дориан тем временем успел проверить комнаты: пусто. И, судя по всему, парень жил тут совершенно один. Центральное место в квартире занимал компьютер — его экран мягко светился, процессор мерно жужжал. Рядом с ним лежала наполовину опустошенная упаковка печенья.  
Когда Дориан вернулся на кухню, там кроме Клауса уже был и герр Шварц. Рыжий парень, съежившись, сидел на неудобном стуле, прилежно сложив руки на коленях. На нем были видавшие виды джинсы и растянутая футболка. Увидев Дориана, парень было просиял, но тут же сник, вжав голову в плечи.  
Ему хватило одного вида Железного Клауса, небрежно держащего «Магнум» одной рукой, чтобы как на духу во всем признаться. Да, он — кстати, его зовут Александр, Алекс — фанатеет от вора Эроики. Это же так круто — красть произведения искусства и никогда не попадаться, а при этом еще и успевать охмурять направо и налево красавцев и красоток! Как, никаких красоток?.. Жалость-то какая... А Алекс так надеялся стать частью команды Эроики и покорять сердца прелестниц.  
Клаус и Дориан переглянулись. Что за чепуху несет этот мальчишка?  
И тут в дело вступил герр Шварц. Неизвестно, как он со своей внешностью и манерами смог расположить к себе Алекса, но тот наконец-то смог излагать свои мысли яснее и отвечать на вопросы по существу. Да, это он вынес картину из музея. Плевое дело! Перенастроить камеры было легко, одурманить охранника тоже. Откуда взял химическое вещество? Ну... купил через Интернет, оплатив это удовольствие со счета одного бандита. И это уже не было плевым делом.  
Мало-помалу Алекс успокоился, и тут-то начали выясняться интересные подробности.  
Его воспитывала тетя — смотрительница в Британском музее. Естественно, мальчику с детства прививалась любовь к искусству, а сам он тяготел к точным наукам. Но это не мешало ему с жадностью поглощать приключенческие романы, а позднее — с восхищением следить за громкими кражами Эроики, благо тетя была рада поддержать разговор на такую животрепещущую тему. Бедная женщина, конечно, не подозревала, кого ее племянник возвел на пьедестал, и безо всяких подозрений приобрела для него компьютер — бюджетную, а потому очень популярную модель. С тех пор для Алекса началась новая эра в жизни.  
Сведения о знаменитом Эроике он собирал по крупицам. В ход шло все: и газеты, и телевизионные передачи, и бурно развивающийся Интернет. Алекс был твердо намерен впечатлить своего кумира и стать частью его команды. Но вот беда: он не умел воровать, да и его физическая подготовка оставляла желать лучшего. И тогда Алекс сосредоточился на том, что ему нравилось и что у него получалось: на технологиях.  
Наверно, хакера-самоучку можно было назвать гением. Сам Дориан не настолько хорошо разбирался в тонкостях программирования, но его впечатлили перечисляемые факты: Алекс взломал базу данных Интерпола, сорвал несколько сделок на черном рынке, сфабриковал данные о краже картины, пустив полицию по ложному следу. Он не до конца понимал, в какие опасные игры играет: собственное мнимое всемогущество и ложное чувство безопасности за экраном монитора сыграли с ним злую шутку.  
Алекс понял, что вляпался со своими хакерскими экспериментами, только когда получил зашифрованное послание. Он умудрился влезть в систему какой-то крупной преступной группы и попался на этом. Конечно, ему удалось замести следы и скрыть свое местонахождение, но с тех пор его жизнь висела на волоске. И он не придумал ничего лучше, как податься наконец к Эроике в надежде на радушный прием. В конце концов, кто бы отказался от хакера? Да он был бы на вес золота в любой разведке — если бы, конечно, знал, где эту разведку можно найти!  
Дориан укоризненно посмотрел на Клауса. Химическая формула, значит? Как похоже на тебя, майор, сказать одну часть правды и утаить другую! Ведь разведка с радостью приберет к рукам талантливого программиста, не так ли?  
Герр Шварц скрупулезно записывал слова Алекса, Клаус курил у приоткрытого окна. Дориан, подпиравший стену рядом с ним, слушал хвастливые признания, прикидывая, стоит ли связываться с НАТО, Интерполом и преступниками одновременно, чтобы заполучить в личное пользование хорошего программиста.  
— Даже не думай, — тихо произнес Клаус, не поворачивая головы.  
— Это _мой_ поклонник, так что я имею преимущественное право завербовать его.  
Алекс тем временем подобрался к наиболее интересующей Дориана части своего повествования. Алекс не знал, кто именно скрывается под пафосным «Эроика», и решил привлечь к себе внимание кумира какой-нибудь дерзкой выходкой. Кражей под его личиной, например.  
Дориан не выдержал:  
— Объясни мне одно: зачем ты украл картину из Музея Матисса? Неужели не хватает классической живописи, которую можно похитить?!  
Клаус сердито одернул его, но Дориан это проигнорировал.  
А Алекс ответил на полном серьезе, что Музей Матисса не так давно перешел на удаленное управление видеокамерами. С другими музеями он бы не смог провернуть такой трюк, как запрограммировать отключение камер в определенное время. В общем-то, выбирать ему не приходилось. Пришлось лететь во Францию, уповая на собственную гениальность и удачу. Если бы Алекса поймали бандиты, его бы ждало куда менее приятное времяпрепровождение.  
— Какой неприятный сюрприз, — усмехнулся Дориан. — А я-то был уверен, что весь мир вертится исключительно вокруг моей персоны. И ты, милый мальчик, ищешь меня не из корыстных побуждений, а из-за страстной любви.  
Алекс смотрел на Дориана большими удивленными глазами. Клаус устало вздохнул:  
— Не обращай внимания, у Эроики своеобразная манера шутить. А на разведку ты все-таки вышел, с чем тебя и поздравляю. Послужишь благим целям.  
Несмотря на громогласно декларируемую взаимопомощь, Интерпол и НАТО друг другу не очень-то доверяли. Герр Шварц подчеркнуто вежливо отклонил предложение Клауса предоставить завершение этого дела ему и отправился в Германию, конвоируя растерявшегося от такого внимания Алекса. Дориан летел в Бонн по собственной инициативе. У него был удобный предлог — забрать вещи из гостиницы. На самом деле хотелось увидеть развязку этой истории и провести с Клаусом еще немного времени. Маленькое приключение совершенно неожиданно подошло к концу, и им с Клаусом предстояло расстаться на неопределенное время — до новой случайной или не очень встречи.  
По дороге Алекс приставал к Дориану и к агентам, с одинаковым энтузиазмом расспрашивая о кражах и о миссиях. Ему, видимо, не давали покоя лавры Джеймса Бонда, и он уже видел себя героем разведки и гениальным взломщиком одновременно. С ним будет трудно.  
В штаб-квартире НАТО Алекса представили шефу. Дориан подозревал, что Клауса и его алфавитов еще ожидает большая работа — в том числе бумажная — по выявлению поставщиков на черный рынок того вещества, которым одурманили охранника в музее, и поиску его создателя. И, конечно, им надо будет как-то объяснить, почему они сочли возможным притащить подданного британской короны в Германию, вместо того чтобы передать его в надежные руки своих британских коллег.  
Дориан солнечно улыбнулся Алексу и агенту G на прощание. Он не сомневался, что сумеет воспользоваться создавшейся неразберихой, чтобы тихо и без проблем выкрасть милого рыжего мальчика из-под носа НАТО и Интерпола. И пусть дальше грызутся между собой, выясняя, кто виноват.  
В кабинете остались герр Шварц, Дориан с Клаусом и сам шеф — донельзя довольный и прямо-таки лучащийся самодовольством. Хм, возможно, проблем с британской стороной у них и не будет.  
— Кстати говоря, — оживился герр Шварц, — мне сообщили, что в Ницце во время похищения картины из Музея Матисса произошла еще одна кража. Почерк преступления очень похож на Эроику.  
Шеф добродушно хохотнул:  
— Полно вам, герр Шварц! Ведь майор Эбербах уж подтвердил, что у герра Эроики были другие дела в тот момент.  
Шварц неприятно улыбнулся:  
— Боюсь, что не могу принять его слова как непреложную истину. Все же у него есть личные мотивы выгораживать этого вора. — Шварц бросил на Клауса уничижительный взгляд. — Майор Эбербах состоит в любовной связи с Эроикой.  
Шеф только отмахнулся:  
— Да-да, он сам признался, я помню. Да и его агенты любят объяснять дождливую погоду в Бонне или дружественный настрой ребят из СИС тем, что их майор крутит шашни с англичанином. Однако, — шеф неуловимо посерьезнел, — я безусловно доверяю словам майора Эбербаха. И готов подвергнуть их сомнению лишь в случае, если у Интерпола есть неопровержимые доказательства.  
Шварц и Клаус обменялись нечитаемыми взглядами. Шварц удобнее перехватил свою записную книжечку.  
— Профессионально сработано, майор Эбербах.  
Клаус ответил кривой, пугающей ухмылкой.  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы, герр Шварц.  
Шеф проводил интерполовца взглядом, и, едва закрылась дверь, улыбка сползла с его лица.  
— Майор Эбербах, выражаю вам благодарность от лица НАТО за столь самоотверженную защиту чести нашей организации! Не хватало еще дать Интерполу доказательства нашего сотрудничества с Эроикой. — Взгляд шефа остановился на Дориане. — Благодарю и вас за сотрудничество, лорд Глория. К моему глубокому сожалению, это должно быть нашей последней встречей — НАТО более не намерено привлекать вас в качестве... внештатного специалиста.  
— Ну наконец-то! — обрадовался Клаус. — Я давно говорил, что вам надо держаться от Эроики как можно дальше!  
Шеф недовольно взглянул на него, но возразить было нечего: второй раз НАТО привлекало Эроику и снова не слишком удачно. Третьего раза, видимо, не будет.  
Они выходили из штаб-квартиры НАТО уже после окончания рабочего дня. Алфавиты, пользуясь отсутствием начальства, разбежались — даже агент Z, на присутствие которого рассчитывал Клаус, успел уйти. Ворча о вопиющем падении дисциплины, Клаус уселся в свой «Мерседес», который предусмотрительно пригнали на парковку НАТО. Дориан улыбнулся воспоминаниям: когда он уехал из Шлосса Эбербах на машине Клауса, то тоже оставил ее у штаб-квартиры НАТО. Клаус тогда был очень зол на него, хотя и успел остыть к моменту следующей встречи.  
— Не вздумай пытаться украсть этого мальчишку.  
Дориан бросил на Клауса негодующий взгляд.  
— Я честно привел тебя к нему, дорогой. Как ты и хотел. Что делать дальше, я решу сам.  
Клаус сильнее сжал руль, его голос звучал очень сухо:  
— Дориан, я не хочу однажды увидеть твой труп, только потому что ты не хочешь поступиться своим принципом «получаю все, что пожелаю». Это не кража очередной финтифлюшки или картины. Даже этот малолетний идиот, возомнивший себя неуловимым, понял, что пора остановиться.  
Дориан упрямо смотрел в окно. Он привык получать то, что хотел, — и цена не имела значения. Алекса он хотел. Наверно.  
— Дориан... — начал раздражаться Клаус.  
— Ты сейчас в четвертый раз назвал меня по имени. За все время нашего знакомства.  
Ему снова удалось сбить Клауса с мысли, и тот замолчал, теряясь, что ответить.  
Дориан же с сожалением признался себе, что талантливый мальчик ему в общем-то пригодился бы, но не настолько нужен, чтобы ссориться с НАТО и рисковать своими людьми, привлекая внимание бандитов, которым Алекс в свои юные годы уже успел перебежать дорогу. Прагматичность Клауса все-таки заразительна.  
Они приехали к гостинице, Клаус заглушил мотор. К разочарованию Дориана, он не собирался отстегивать ремень безопасности — значит, не намеревался подняться с ним в номер. А ведь это их последняя совместная ночь на ближайшие черт знает сколько недель.  
— Я приду позже, — ровно сказал Клаус. — Надеюсь, к тому времени ты поразмыслишь над моими словами и примешь адекватное решение.  
Дориан расцвел:  
— Я буду тебя ждать.  
Он действительно ждал Клауса — и с огромным волнением. Эту последнюю встречу хотелось превратить в настоящее свидание со всей романтической атрибутикой. И на этот раз Дориан ни в чем себе не отказывал.  
Целая ночь впереди — так много и так мало. Они еще не успели расстаться, а Дориан уже начинал тосковать по Клаусу. Не только из-за неизбежности разлуки, но и от того, что ему было мало банального секса. Он хотел Клауса целиком, со всеми его предрассудками, предубеждениями, паранойей и букетом прочих недостатков. Без оглядок, без ограничений.  
В гостиной Дориан погасил свет, оставив приглашающе открытой дверь в спальню, из которой лилось неверное мерцающее сияние свечей. В полумраке ярко и отчетливо было видно сверкание городских огней за окном. Постепенно глаза Дориана привыкли к темноте, и он стал хорошо различать предметы обстановки.  
Раздался негромкий стук.  
Клаус в светящемся прямоугольнике дверного проема смотрелся собственной тенью — черной и внушительной. Дверь за ним мягко закрылась, разделяя мир на «мы» и «всё остальное». Клаус зашарил ладонью по стене в поисках выключателя, но Дориан перехватил его руку.  
— Подожди, не включай.  
Он хотел отвести Клауса в спальню, медленно раздеть его, заниматься любовью, пить вино и снова заниматься любовью. Но Клаус рывком потянул его на себя, впечатался спиной в дверь, притянул Дориана к себе еще ближе и жадно поцеловал. Намерения Дориана разлетелись вдребезги — как и всегда, стоило Клаусу приспустить маску сдержанности и обнажить пожар страстей, бушующих внутри.  
Они торопливо срывали друг с друга одежду, и это было так похоже на их тайные встречи после миссий, что Дориан протестующе застонал. Испробовав, каково быть с Клаусом вне адреналиновой горячки, он не хотел возвращения к прежней слепой страсти. Ему нужно было больше, намного больше. И вместе с тем становилось мучительно от одной мысли лишиться того, что он имел сейчас.  
Клаус прижал его к стене, подхватил под бедро. Дориан выгнулся ему навстречу, ахнул от пронзительного ощущения наполненности. Шея пылала под поцелуями, в темноте ощущения были как никогда острыми, почти болезненными.  
«Я люблю тебя!» — хотел выкрикнуть Дориан, но молчал, кусая губы.  
Они двигались в одном темпе, были на одной волне. Дориану казалось, что его чувства настолько ярки, что Клаус может уловить их без слов. И верилось, что эти чувства взаимны.  
Клаус кончил с протяжным громким стоном, стиснув вскрикнувшего Дориана. Идеальное совпадение, как всегда.  
Они продолжали стоять у стены, сплетясь в тесном объятии, пока не успокоилось сбившееся дыхание. Дориан повел плечами — его рубашку Клаус расстегнул, но так и не снял. А у самого Дориана не хватило терпения окончательно избавить его от штанов.  
Дориан провел руками по груди и плечам Клауса с блаженным вздохом, поцеловал в щеку.  
— Не ожидал, что ты набросишься на меня, едва успев войти.  
Клаус отстранился, пытливо посмотрел Дориану в лицо — что он рассчитывал разглядеть в густом полумраке?..  
— Извини, я...  
Дориан закрыл ему рот ладонью, покачал головой:  
— Не извиняйся, дорогой. Мне нравится твоя страстная натура.  
Клаус фыркнул, сыто потянулся.  
— Зачем ты держал нас в темноте?  
Дориан иронично улыбнулся:  
— Говоря откровенно, я собирался сразу увлечь тебя в спальню и предаваться любви уже там. Но ты меня опередил.  
Клаус плотоядно оглядел его: на Дориане оставалась только распахнутая на груди рубашка, и больше ничего. И, кажется, Клаусу было по вкусу такое зрелище.  
Он оторопел при виде цветов, и изящных бокалов для вина, и множества свечей, которые заливали спальню мерцающим теплым светом.  
— Разве это не противоречит технике противопожарной безопасности?  
Дориан приглушенно рассмеялся, обняв его сзади за талию и уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо. Удивительно, но абсолютная несклонность Клауса к романтике в привычном ее проявлении делала еще более ценными редкие моменты проявления глубинного романтизма его натуры. Мало кто смог бы увидеть красоту в цвете полированной стали.  
— Можем погасить свечи, если они тебя смущают.  
Клаус еще раз растерянно огляделся и обернулся к Дориану.  
— Оставь, раз тебе хочется.  
— Мне нравится, когда ты такой сговорчивый, — прошептал Дориан ему в губы и поцеловал — нежно, сладко. Так, как он не целовал Клауса с самого утра, когда они проснулись в одной постели и занимались любовью. Если это было причиной обещанной ранней побудки, то Дориан был бы не против побыть жаворонком и следующим утром.  
Ему не хотелось думать о том, что причиной несвойственной Клаусу уступчивости могло быть скорое прощание. И все же призрак разлуки витал между ними, незримый и неотвязный. И хотелось взять как можно больше от этой ночи, пока они принадлежали только друг другу.  
— За нас? — предложил Дориан тост, протягивая наполненный бокал.  
Мозельское вино. Клаус бросил на Дориана многозначительный взгляд. Между ними столько всего произошло, что порой не нужны были слова, чтобы выразить свои мысли и чувства.  
Вино оставляло в поцелуях терпкое послевкусие. Дориан сидел на бедрах полностью обнаженного Клауса, наслаждаясь прикосновениями к нему: руками, губами, языком. Тело Клауса было совершенным. Если бы он только позволил, с него бы писали шедевры.  
— Ты потрясающе смотришься в моей постели, Клаус, — промурлыкал Дориан, проводя ладонями по его груди.  
— Лучше, чем твои бесценные картины? — усмехнулся тот.  
— Примерно так же, как они, — улыбнулся Дориан и поцеловал Клауса. — Хотя, должен признаться, в постели я картины не держу.  
Клаус сжал его бедро, и у Дориана перехватило дыхание от догадки: неужели Клаус все-таки ревнует? Хоть немного, хоть иногда...  
Наклонившись к нему низко-низко, Дориан интимно прошептал:  
— В моей постели есть место только для тебя.  
Клаус сглотнул, закрыл глаза, отвечая на очередной поцелуй. Он был так отзывчив на ласки в те редкие моменты, когда отдавал бразды правления Дориану.  
Они снова целовались. И занимались любовью. И Дориан горячечно стонал имя Клауса, ловя собственное имя из его уст. И хотелось, чтобы эта изумительная ночь не заканчивалась никогда.  
Дориан смотрел на догорающие свечи. Клаус обнимал его поперек груди, согревая своим теплом. До рассвета оставалось не очень много времени, и Дориан не желал терять его на сон. Он нежился в объятиях Клауса, ласково поглаживал тыльную сторону его ладони и пальцы.  
Вскоре дыхание Клауса стало ровным и глубоким, рука расслабилась. Дориан, улыбаясь в пространство, прошептал:  
— Я люблю тебя, Клаус.  
И тут же рука, обнимавшая его, напряглась. Дориан и сам закаменел. Разве Клаус не спит?!  
Прошло несколько долгих-долгих секунд, прежде чем Клаус набрал в грудь воздуха для ответа. Дориан зажмурился.  
— Взаимно.  
 _Что?.._  
Дориан перевернулся, изумленно глядя на лицо Клауса — серьезное и смущенное одновременно. Потянулся к нему, веря и не веря. Прикоснулся к щеке кончиками пальцев, поцеловал в губы беспредельно нежно.  
— Я отчаялся услышать это от тебя, — выдохнул Дориан.  
— Ты же сам говорил, что всегда получаешь желаемое.  
— Иногда я отступаюсь.  
Он замолчал. Клаус с облегчением кивнул: речь шла о мальчишке, Алексе.  
Дориан продолжил еще тише:  
— Было бы очень горько не получить именно то, чего я хочу больше всего на свете и от чего не отступился бы никогда.  
Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза. Дориану казалось, что он впервые видит Клауса таким искренним, без вечной железной брони. К утру волшебство рассеется, и Клаус снова станет самим собой — жестким и бескомпромиссным. Но теперь Дориан знал, что взаимность, которой он грезил годами, реальна, а не мерещится ему от отчаяния.  
— Значит, больше никакого табу на признания?  
Клаус снова кивнул.  
Дориан с ликующим воплем завалил его на спину.  
— Я люблю тебя! Люблю тебя, люблю, люблю, люблю!  
Клаус, в ужасе от такого напора, зажал ему рот рукой:  
— Я передумал. Обойдемся без признаний и в дальнейшем.  
Дориан поцеловал его ладонь:  
— Поздно, любовь моя. Но обещаю, что не буду злоупотреблять своим правом на признания.  
...Дориана не оставляло дежавю. Однажды Клаус уже уходил от него на рассвете, но тогда казалось, что пройдет целая жизнь, прежде чем Дориан сможет добиться от него взаимности. А теперь Клаус снова стоял перед зеркалом, сражаясь с галстуком.  
— Позволь я помогу, — Дориан ловко управился с этим предметом одежды и украл у Клауса поцелуй напоследок. Так, как ему очень хотелось еще в самом начале их отношений.  
И теперь прощаться не было горько, ведь впереди их ждала новая встреча. Возможно, романтические выходные на берегу озера или моря. Смотря какую воду предпочитает Клаус: пресную или соленую. 


End file.
